


I've become a simple souvenir of someone's kill

by RainbowRandomness



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Episode: s02e08, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Panic, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy leaned down again, his face coming close to 10K’s neck and he flinched away, turning his face away even as he pleaded with shaking breaths, “No, no, <i>no</i>.”</p><p>He could feel Murphy’s hot breath against his neck, wet and too close, the air puffing out against his sensitive skin and making him want to squirm away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: S02E08
> 
> I don't even know how this happened. there was just something ever so slightly weirdly sexual about the scene where Murphy almost had to bite 10K, like it was a dangerous situation but Murphy was kinda acting to buy them time as the zombies came to get the crazy dude? and the straddling and being all close to 10K, I'ono. not to mention 10K's facial expression when looking up at Murphy like this is probably just me but it looked like dude was ready to get fucked up so I'ono.
> 
> I'm thinking of continuing this and writing another chapter, possibly non-canonly exploring further into this weird relationship no one else ships. I won't even pretend I'm not a dirty sinner for writing this and for entertaining the thought of writing them in worse situations butt fuck it (ha)
> 
> anyway, enjoy
> 
> Title from _Sleeping Sickness_ by City and Colour

Considering that Murphy was an important asset to completing their mission, they seemed to lose him more often than they had him in their grasps. 10K bit lightly at his lower lip at the thought as he propped his gun against the wall of the building, hiding it in the shrubs lining the wall along with his backpack. The guy inside the building had seemed too nonchalant, as if he were putting on an act; 10K could tell that he knew something and he feared that Murphy lay beyond the large buildings walls.

Drawing his pistol, he found a way inside through an unlocked window, the white paint on the sill chipping away slightly with age. Inside, the building was relatively clean and neat, more organized than any other abandoned building he had stumbled across. The man he had been speaking to through the door really kept the place in shape, although 10K wondered why that was. The building was so large, how could he keep it all clean by himself?

Moving throughout the corridors and running up various flights of stairs that lead him every which way, he quickly found his way into a large room, with decorative animal taxidermy standing proudly on podiums. Zombie posters in frames were dotted around the room, showcasing some of the classics throughout history, with only some of them being films that 10K himself had seen. It was all so bizarre, although hardly anything new considering some of the things he had come across during the years of being in the apocalypse.

Tentatively calling out Murphy’s name, his eyes flickering every which way in case he spotted something that could lead him to his missing companion, he came upon a staircase. He moved up the stairs quickly, still confused by the cleanness of the building and the organized decorations that hadn’t yet fallen to ruins. Why was any of this stuff here?

The stairs lead to an open doorway, and through the open doorway was a large room bathed in red. It almost seemed as though mist rose around him, and he wondered if it was a trick of the light or a smoke machine hidden away somewhere in the dark. He squinted his eyes in confusion and entered the room cautiously, gun held in position within his grasp, ready to be raised and fired.

Although he was used to being amongst the dead, the sound of a zombie’s growl startled him for a moment and his arms rose reflexively to point the gun towards the source of the noise, the barrel trained on the source of the sound. His eyes widened when he saw that before him was a mutated zombie, toxic pustules weeping from the side of its head and other areas of revealed skin. He almost thought to put a bullet through its head when a zapping sound could be heard and the zombie seemed to step back out of shock. It was then that 10K noticed the collar around its neck.

He turned to look ahead of him and stepped forward, his brow furrowing in confusion. He hardly noticed the two other mutated zombies lined alongside the first, because his eyes were trained on the strange sight in front of him.

“Murphy?”

Slouched within a throne was Murphy, head leaned back against the seat and eyes closed, blinking open blearily at the sound of his name. IV drips were attached to both arms that lay bare atop of the arms of his throne, and 10K followed the drips tubes to the multiple blood packets hung on a medical rack.

“Murph, are you okay?”

Coming to stand before him, he looked around at the things that tangled around Murphy, noticing how drained and tired Murphy seemed. It was unnatural to see him in such a way; even though sometimes they could all barely get by during the days that seemed to drag on, seeing Murphy devoid of his usual sarcastic and cruel words and defensive stature seemed wrong.

Brows furrowing together, 10K looked about the weird set up and seemed to speak to himself as he asked, “What is this?”

Murphy didn’t respond, at least not verbally. His eyes seemed to flicker to behind 10K and his mouth opened slowly, as if he wanted to say something but didn’t have the energy to speak. Hearing the sound of something similar to a low buzzing noise, 10K turned around only to be met with the string of an electrical current zapping through his system. He fell to the ground and blacked out.

*

He woke to the sound of wheels rattling in their frames. He couldn’t have been out for very long but there was a tingling sensation in his body and something rough against his neck that made him feel as though he were being choked. He didn’t like the restriction.

“You bleed so _slowly_ ,” was a whined comment by a new voice and he opened his eyes and blearily looked around to confirm that he was still in the room that he had been in before passing out. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked towards Murphy and the man he had been speaking to earlier, his long hair and dark lighting shrouding his face.

“Anybody ever tell you that?” the man asked, his question directed at Murphy.

10K didn’t expect the low rumble of, “Yes,” as a reply to the man’s question and he looked up towards Murphy just as the man in the wheelchair did the same. From his position practically lying on the stage floor beside the makeshift thrown, Murphy looked like a worn down king who had lost his crown. His distasteful and enraged stare towards the unknown man was still evident on his face though, even from where 10K was positioned.

Blinking slowly to try and make his head stop swimming, 10K looked towards the man stood before Murphy, his hands reaching down to pick something up. He held it above himself, a manic smile on his face as he happily cried out, “ _The Murphy and his Amazing Zombie Boy!”_

The offensive card was decorated with glittered swirls, with even the names decorated with glitter and sequins. He wrinkled his nose at the distasteful sign and how he was suddenly being referred to as ‘zombie boy’ when it occurred to him that something wasn’t right. The whole situation in itself wasn’t right but ‘zombie boy’? He looked towards Murphy before returning his eyes to the long haired man as he explained.

“I want to see what happens when you bite a human,” he said, lowering the card from above his head, “Stop lying to me and _show me_.”

He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to become what Cassandra had become once she had been bitten. He didn’t want to die because some psycho wanted to do a live science experiment.

“Murphy, you don’t have to do this,” he tried, his words seeming almost slurred, his voice hoarse and mouth dry. He glanced up towards Murphy, wanting to speak to him directly and plead with him to not do this and he watched as Murphy glanced down at him through hooded eyes, his expression unreadable. He just appeared drained and 10K worried what he would do in such a state.

“Yeah he does,” the man said, his tone similar to that of a teacher scolding a disruptive pupil. 10K ignored him and tried again, his eyes pleading, “Do not let him turn me into one of those _things_.”

From his peripheral he could see the man become giddy with excitement, his face lighting up with curiosity and joy. His voice almost rang out with childish glee as he directed his attention to 10K and asked, “One of what things?”

10K didn’t understand what was wrong with this man that he would want to know these things, and not only know but would want to _see_ them as well. How twisted was this man’s mind that he would want 10K dead for a simple science experiment?

Murphy turned his head away from 10K and focused his attention back onto the crazed man, “I don’t know what he’s talking about.”

The sound of buzzing and the sharp stinging sensation came next, the collar around his next pulsating with the voltage that coursed through him and made his skin feel singed. Although Murphy barely made a noise, 10K could see him clench his fists tightly, his eyes closing against the pain. He wondered how many times Murphy had been shocked already while he had been imprisoned with this lunatic.

His face tightening with agitation, the man threatened Murphy while he waved his gun in his direction. Murphy hardly seemed to care and simply uttered, “I’m too weak,” before closing his eyes again, which only seemed to agitate the man further. He pointed the gun towards the ceiling and pulled the trigger, the loud bang of the bullet leaving the barrel making the zombies squirm and growl from their confines.

“That’s just a warning shot,” he said, and 10K groaned from where he was lying on the floor. He didn’t want to have to deal with this, any of this, and the sounds of the zombies growls were ringing too loudly in his ears.

“Hng, just kill me, just shoot me in the head,” he said, his voice rising as he spoke. He would rather die than become what Murphy was, what Cassandra had become after he had bitten her.

His comment only seemed to stir the anger bubbling up within their captor and he quickly began to threaten them again, practically spitting out through gritted teeth how he would start putting holes in people if they did not comply to his demands. 10K groaned and listened to the squeak of the wooden floor of the stage as the man stepped up to it, the sound of Murphy’s bindings coming undone heard next. The clink of the buckle from the confines hitting the chair seemed to ring in his ears, an indication that Murphy was now free. Somehow the thought didn’t comfort him as he rose to stand, ready to confront Murphy.

Murphy didn’t look at him as he slowly slid from the throne, the wood squeaking beneath his shifting weight. His voice was low, weary, a deep rumble coming from within his chest and building its way up and past his lips, “There’s nothing to fear.”

10K didn’t believe him, nor did he really fear him at all. He voiced as much as he glared at the man who drove their mission, who made him and the rest of the group continue to fight on. There was nothing special about him; he was hardly worth anything at all and yet 10K had come to find him, had come to save him and for his troubles here he was, in a room filled with mutated zombies and a mad man who wanted him to become a human hybrid zombie experiment.

“I don’t fear you,” he almost spat, his own voice dangerously low, “I hate you.”

Murphy glanced towards him at his comment, looking him over with feigned interest.

“If you’re the key to mankind’s survival then we should all just go to hell.”

There was a beat of silence but Murphy’s sarcastic tone returned when he replied, “Finally, something we agree on.”

10K continued to glare at him, uncertain of what he was going to do. He didn’t know if Murphy was really going to bite him as the man wanted him to or if he had a plan that would help them to escape. Either way he was willing to fight to stay alive or at least die trying without having to become Murphy’s half dead puppet.

He wasn’t expecting the electric shock from the collar and neither was Murphy, although he seemed to take the shock of the voltage better than 10K. He felt dazed for a moment as his blood seemed to tingle within his veins and he heard Murphy yell at the man holding them hostage.

“It won’t be that bad,” Murphy tried to assure him, stepping closer to him on the stage.

“What you did to Cassandra was worse than death,” he replied, stepping back. He worried the fear he felt was showing on his face; he didn’t want to become what she had become, and although he tried to pretend he wasn’t afraid he was and he couldn’t deny it. He just didn’t want Murphy or their captor to know.

Murphy shook his head, stepping closer still, “Just let it happen kid,” he said, looking straight into 10K’s eyes, “you won’t be afraid anymore.”

The next shock of the collar brought him to his knees and he cried out as it happened, even though Murphy hardly seemed affected by it. He fell to the ground in a heap and turned to lie on his back, feeling disorientated and dazed. It didn’t help when Murphy, large and looming above him, suddenly straddled his waist and placed his hands by his neck as if to stabilise his head and keep him from moving.

He closed his eyes, not wanting to have to deal with the reality that these were his final moments as a living human. He had survived for so long and he couldn’t lose it all now. He pleaded with Murphy not to do it, thrashing in his grasp even as Murphy leaned closer to his face, as if ready to bite his cheek like he had done to Cassandra. He braced himself for the scrape of teeth, the sting of bitten flesh but the man spoke again from beside them.

“No, don’t bite him on the face, don’t bite him on the face!” he said in rapid succession. Murphy leaned away from 10K’s face to look towards the man, expression clearly agitated. He said something in response but 10K was hardly listening, his heart beating a mile a minute beneath his ribcage, his blood rushing in his ears. He didn’t want to open his eyes.

“Bite him on the chest,” he could faintly hear the man say, his voice laced with giddiness, “just like yours,” his voice was laden with wonderment and awe.

Opening his eyes slightly, he gazed up at Murphy through hooded eyes. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want it to all end this way. This wasn’t what he wanted.

Murphy turned away from the man and looked down at 10K, his expression blank save for the obvious tiredness. His words may have been indented to comfort but they only made 10K want to break free and run away from this nightmare playing out before him.

“It’ll all be over in a second.”

He didn’t want it to be over in a second. He didn’t want this, this couldn’t happen, _he couldn’t let this happen_.

Murphy leaned down again, his face coming close to 10K’s neck and he flinched away, turning his face away even as he pleaded with shaking breaths, “No, no, _no_.”

He could feel Murphy’s hot breath against his neck, wet and too close, the air puffing out against his sensitive skin and making him want to squirm away. He kept waiting for the bite, the scrape of his teeth, kept waiting for it all to end but it didn’t. Murphy leaned away again, barely so, his face still close enough for 10K to see the wrinkled definitions of his weathered face, see each strand of hair in his beard. He didn’t understand why Murphy was prolonging this torture and making him wait; if he was going to kill him, he wanted him to do it fast so he could shoot himself and finish the job afterwards.

His low voice rumbled again, but his words were once against directed towards the giddy man watching them in this strangely intimate moment, “Is this what you want?”

“Yes,” the man said, tone giving away his crazed mind, “Show me what it’s like to be a zombie.”

There was a brief pause, a moment where time seemed to slow. 10K opened his eyes again to see Murphy watching the man carefully and then suddenly he was moving quickly, his head ducking down towards 10K’s neck as his hand slammed down beside his head. The sound of the bang of his hand against the wood was deafening in his ear but it didn’t mask the sound of the zombies tearing into the man’s flesh, his screams echoing throughout the room.

Murphy’s breath was still hot against his neck and 10K squirmed beneath him, unsure as to why Murphy was still lying on top of him. Murphy’s hands loosened their grip from where they had been gripping his chest and 10K practically tried to shove him away, confused about what was happening while their captor's screams began to sound bloody.

Murphy leaned back on his legs, still straddling 10K’s lap and gazed at the younger boy, his eyes flickering across his face. His expression gave nothing away as to what he might be thinking and 10K pushed himself up onto his elbows, unsure of what to do next. He felt queasiness churn in his stomach but after a beat Murphy rose and then extended his hand in offering towards 10K. He took it hesitantly and was hauled up to his feet, with Murphy’s grip strong as he heaved 10K up, even though he was visibly flagging from the events of the day. He looked 10K over once more before letting go of his hand and going to stand before their dying host.

The scene was bloody but it wasn’t unexpected, nor where the sound of the man’s gurgled screams. By this point it was something 10K had become accustomed to during the apocalypse; these things happened. He went to retrieve the wheelchair the man had come in on, leaving Murphy to use his mind tricks to make the man’s death of being eaten by zombies even more painful than it already was. He didn’t blame Murphy; if he had the powers he would probably do the same.

Gripping the wheelchairs arms and turning around, he was almost surprised when Murphy practically fell into the waiting seat, his body seeming to deflate into the chair with exhaustion. Blearily he managed to murmur, “I’m glad you found me kid. Now get me the hell out of here.”

It was then that he slumped in his seat, eyes closed and head lolling to the side with the lack of support from its host. 10K bent down, concern knitting his brown together as he said, “Murphy? Murphy, you okay? Murphy?”

He didn’t get a response; he was out cold in the chair and there was a moment of panic that sparked within 10K as he looked towards the three zombies feasting on the man’s dead body. He wasn’t screaming anymore; he wasn’t interesting to them anymore. Now they rose and turned to face him and the passed out Murphy. He swallowed nervously and grabbed the chair to back away.

The next few moments seemed to pass almost in a blur. There was a moment he worried this was now his end, death by being eaten alive by mutated zombies when he heard his friends voices from above in the seats. Their bullets flew through the air and took down the approaching dead and then they were free, wheeling Murphy out of the building while he slipped in and out of consciousness. 10K had grabbed the medical rack that contained all of the bags of blood that had been taken from Murphy, and he handed it to Doc while he pushed Murphy along in the wheelchair, Warren leading the way as they weaved their way out of the building.

Glancing down at Murphy he couldn’t help but feel a pang of worry; he had already survived so many things, zombie bites included, but would this be the thing that killed him? He doubted it and yet a part of him worried that this was it. He wasn’t sure what he would do if it were.

*

It wasn’t long before they were back at the car, the wheelchair abandoned when they got close to the fields that contained their parked car. 10K took the medical rack from Doc and carried it against his shoulder, his voice unheard as he kept quiet about the events. It wasn’t just that what had happened was another traumatic event to be added to the long list of traumatic events that had happened to him; it was the weird tension between him and Murphy that had suddenly bloomed. Since having to plead with Murphy to not turn him into his puppet like Cassandra to having him straddle his waist and buy them both time for the zombies to break free and kill their captive, some weird tension formed and it hangs like a delicate and tight string that can break easily if pulled too hard.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk-” Doc began saying beside him, his voice carrying his usual mellow tone. 10K was quick to shut him down, replying swiftly, “That’s why I’m not talking.”

“Yeah, no, I get it,” was Doc’s only reply and they continued in silence to their parked vehicle.

Murphy was resting in the back and 10K came up and placed the medial rack beside him on the seat. For an odd beat he almost felt like reaching forward and placing a comforting hand on Murphy’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze as a way to show his understanding and empathy. Instead, he resisted the urge and walked away while Doc spoke to Murphy and hooked the IV needles into his arms, letting the blood drain slowly back into him.

When they clambered into the car, he ended up sat next to Murphy. It was a tight squeeze but they all managed and 10K couldn’t help it when he was pushed too close against Murphy’s side. He thought to apologize but didn’t bother, and Murphy hardly seemed phased. The only indication that he registered that 10K had been unceremoniously shoved into his side was a low grunt and his hand coming down to rest atop 10k’s knee. Aside from that, his eyes remained closed and he readjusted his head where it was lying against his closed fist.

No one mentioned the placement of Murphy’s hand against 10K’s knee, although none of them seemed to have noticed it was there. 10K didn’t bother to move it either and settled back as best he could in the cramped car, his eyes blinking slowly with exhaustion.

It was going to be a long ride; he might as well try to rest while he could.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy’s hands were gripping his shirt tightly and on reflex 10K’s hand had come up to prick the knife against Murphy’s neck. 
> 
> Murphy glanced down towards the blade that was pressed precariously against the side of his neck. His eyes flicked back up to meet 10K’s and he commented dryly, “You’re lucky that didn’t draw blood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I continued this but I did, I guess I was just curious. I don't think I'll write any more of this and I didn't bother making this chapter in any way smut or else I would have lost my sanity. I like the purity of Z Nation too much to write something smutty about two of its characters so this weird creation was born as a chapter instead.
> 
> anyway, this is probably the end. never say never but eh, I doubt I'll keep going with this so enjoy

It was a while before he woke again and when he did, they were someplace unbeknownst to him. Just another small town, deserted aside from the wandering Z's, a gas station littered with forgotten vehicles, old newspapers filtering across the road and streets. It was just another town; nothing special.

He looked around blearily, not fully awake yet from his exhaustion induced nap, and the realization slowly dawned on him that he was leaning against Murphy’s side, his head resting upon his shoulder. He paused for a moment, waiting for the information to sink in and then sat up, propping himself up and away from the older man. His movement jostled the hand resting atop his knee and Murphy grunted beside him, squeezing his leg reflexively before drawing it away to rest it in his lap. When 10K looked up towards him, Murphy was already awake, and had clearly been so for a while.

He gave 10K a sideways glance in return to 10K’s staring and his expression remained in its constant agitated way, his brow furrowed and the corners of his mouth bent down into a frown. His eyes moved to look on ahead of them, clearly disinterested in looking at the landscape passing them by.

Warren looked around for a moment from her position in the driver’s seat, clearly looking for something, before she parked the car beside the entrance to a gas station. There weren’t any zombie’s around that could be seen or heard and the gang clambered out of the car as Warren made her way towards the car carcasses and the abandoned petrol tanks.

“Let’s see if we can get anything from these,” she said, tapping the lid of the petrol box lightly. She looked up towards her group and pointed at the members individually, giving them orders on what to look for. Vasquez was to help Warren collect any petrol available, Addy was to try and look for any water or food and 10K was to do the same. Doc offered to go with Addy and Murphy, of course, was still sat in the back of the car, the IV drips still attached to his arms.

Going their separate ways, 10K wandered off in search of anything edible, his gun resting in his hands ready to be fired at any moment if needed. He darted past the gas station building and made his way into the greenery that lay beyond, the sun shining through the trees leaves casting splattered blotches onto his skin. He continued wandering through the sparse greenery, sure that he would quickly come across fences that would be separating where he stood from the backs of what were once peoples back gardens, and he was proven right when he saw some tattered wooden fences that were trying desperately to stand upright. He commended them for their efforts but quickly found a loose plank that he could move to make his way through into one of the back gardens.

Slipping through with ease, he stood upright and assessed the area around him; old children’s toys littered the grass, a child’s bicycle left by its owner, the colours now faded from years of being exposed to the elements. A swing was perched in the corner, one of the chains that would have held the chair up broken and lost like a snake in the grass beneath it. Spiders crawled across the swing seat, their webs an intricate pattern entangling the reminisce of a life gone by, claiming the memory as their own. 10K didn’t dwell on any of this; he made his way over to the single door that lead into the house from the garden and tested the knob to see if it would open. It did and a moment later a zombie came stumbling towards him from within the house, its mouth a gaping and bloody mess. Without thinking about it, he unsheathed his knife from his hip and thrust the blade directly into the zombie’s forehead, killing it instantly. It didn’t put up a fight and slumped to the ground in defeat.

Using his foot to move the zombie out of the way, he made his way into the house cautiously, ready in case another Z appeared from around the corner. He couldn’t hear anything from any of the rooms nearby or from upstairs, but he didn’t let his stance waver. He trained his ears, listening for any possible movement and then he heard it, the creak of the floor from behind him. He twirled around on his heel and was about to plunge the knife into the creature sneaking up behind him but his wrist was caught swiftly, Murphy quickly exclaiming, “Woah, don’t try and swing at me!”

The fuck was Murphy doing here? 10K’s brow furrowed in confusion as the man gave him an unimpressed look and threw his wrist to the side, his arm now returning to rest beside his hip. He still held the knife in his grasp though, for no other reason than it comforted him to hold it while in Murphy’s presence. After the events with the lunatic who wanted to turn him into the living dead, 10K felt on edge.

“What are you doing here?” he enquired bluntly, his shoulders tense. He watched as Murphy’s eyes roamed over him briefly, his eyebrows quirking subtly upon noticing his rather tense stature. He stepped forward only to have 10K step back and he paused momentarily in his steps, seeming to be thinking of his next move.

10K didn’t want to appear weak or as though he were afraid of Murphy, but right now he also didn’t want him too close, at least not where people couldn’t see them. Here, in this house away from the rest of the group, they were isolated and it made 10K’s skin itch. He wasn’t entirely sure as to why but he was on edge but none the less his grip on his knife only tightened further.

He knew Murphy had noticed the action and suddenly, in almost the blink of an eye, 10K was shoved against the nearest wall, his head almost ricocheting off the grimy floral wallpaper. Murphy’s hands were gripping his shirt tightly and on reflex 10K’s hand had come up to prick the knife against Murphy’s neck.

Murphy glanced down towards the blade that was pressed precariously against the side of his neck. His eyes flicked back up to meet 10K’s and he commented dryly, “You’re lucky that didn’t draw blood.”

10K didn’t reply, his lips pressing into a thin line as he stared Murphy down. He didn’t know why he was doing this and he didn’t trust his possible motives. He didn’t remove the knife from its position, the tip of the knife prodding into Murphy’s skin as a way of warning, even though they both knew that 10K couldn’t do anything.

Murphy was hardly deterred; he watched 10K closely, seeming to study his face. 10K wasn’t sure what he was searching for but when Murphy leaned closer his breath hitched, although as to why he was unsure. There was an odd mixture of feelings stirring within him, with the majority of them being emotions he couldn’t truly identify.

His hitched breath made Murphy pause, eyes watching 10K closely, before he ducked his face closer towards 10K’s neck. He moved carefully and crowded in close to 10K’s space, all without truly touching him. His hot breath ghosted across the pale skin of 10K’s neck and he was reminded of Murphy straddling him within that dark room, the threat of being turned only a spilt moment away from being a reality.

He wasn’t sure why Murphy was doing any of this; a part of him feared that Murphy did want to change him, bite him inconspicuously where no one would notice and then use him as his half dead puppet but another part of him was unsure. There was something different about the current tension running between them and it made him hold his breath as though waiting for something to break the moment apart. His stomach turned nervously, his heart beating wildly beneath his ribcage and all Murphy was doing was breathing against his neck.

Upon thinking that, one of Murphy’s hands moved up to cup his jaw, his thumb pressing almost painfully beneath his chin and he grunted at the feeling of being manhandled. He froze when he thought he felt the scrape of teeth against his neck, only the lightest of touches but there all the same. He couldn’t feel any blood trickling and he was sure he would know if his skin had broken but he was nervous all the same as Murphy did it again, just a gentle touch of his teeth against his neck, covering his pulse point.

Even like this 10K could feel how Murphy’s jaw was stretched open as if he were about to sink his teeth into the tender skin of his neck. He wasn’t doing anything other than resting his teeth against his skin and breathing shallowly but it was making 10K want to press the knife the rest of the way into Murphy’s neck just to get him to stop. Everything that was happening was weird and unusual, something that he wasn’t used to. It was no secret that he was a virgin, not that he had explicitly made it public but he supposed it was obvious sometimes with his innocence in that field. He had never imagined anything like this happening to him pre-Z, let alone post-Z and especially not with _Murphy_. It was strange and he didn’t know what to make of any of it.

“Murphy?” he muttered, his grip on the knife adjusting slightly, making the tip press closer to the older man’s skin. One wrong move and the blade would go straight through him.

10K’s breaths were shallow and all of his concentration was on Murphy. In the end, nothing happened; Murphy closed his jaw and placed a barely there kiss against 10K’s hammering pulse point before he lifted his head away from 10K’s neck and looked at his face again. He appeared to be studying him again and 10K wondered if he was looking for a reaction to the strange events that had just occurred. He tried not to show anything on his face, schooling his expression into a blank stare but his chest was rising more rapidly than usual, with his heartbeat ringing in his ears.

Seemingly satisfied, Murphy smoothed out the front of 10K’s vest and stepped back, a smug grin creeping across his face. 10K was still holding the knife up in the air, the blade glinting in the low light of the room where he held it hovering in front of him. He lowered his arm and sheathed his knife by his hip, never taking his eyes off of Murphy.

“Did you find anything?” he asked, knowing full well that 10K hadn’t had time to search for anything. 10K didn’t bother to dignify him with a response and simply turned to begin raiding the house, hoping to find some semblance of food.

In the end there wasn’t much in the house but he managed to find some water and that would have to do. When he returned from visiting the upstairs portion of the house, Murphy was leaning against the doorway of the door leading back out into the garden. He was picking at his nails absentmindedly and glanced up when 10K entered back into the kitchen.

“Finally,” he said in his usual impatient tone. He turned on his heel and made his way outside, turning around towards 10K only briefly to say, “Hurry up, I’m not waiting for you.”

10K stood and watched as the man who was the reason for their mission walked towards the fence that separated the garden from the rest of the greenery. He wasn’t entirely sure what the fuck had just happened but he shook his head and pushed it to the back of his mind as he walked out into the garden and followed Murphy through the space in the fence.

Whatever it was that had just occurred, he pushed it all to the back of his mind to be forgotten. There wasn’t any point in thinking about any of what had just happened anyway; there were more pressing matters at hand.

They had a mission to complete after all.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/RainbowRandoms) and [tumblr](http://rainbow-randomness.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site.


End file.
